Recreational watercraft such as kayaks have become increasingly popular for recreational activities. Kayakers have typically used a paddle to propel the kayaks. Unfortunately, many people cannot paddle a kayak for long distances or at all due to various physical conditions. Further, if a person is using the kayak to fish, paddling limits the usefulness of the kayak as the kayaker typically must use both hands to paddle the kayak and thus cannot hold the fishing pole.
Additionally, it has become very popular to fish from kayaks as a kayak can be maneuvered into many areas that a typical boat for fishing cannot, such as shallow water or heavy water vegetation. Due to the benefits of the maneuverability of the kayak many fisherman who would not otherwise use a kayak have become drawn to their use. Some of these fishermen would prefer a method to reduce the amount of paddling required to get to and from their fishing spot, but do not want to lose the shallow water capabilities of a traditional kayak.
Further, it is desired to avoid having to purchase a large number of kayaks for being able to perform various activities.
Embodiments of the present invention provide improvements over the current state of the art in recreational watercrafts.